By Any Means
by TheKatDiaries
Summary: We were a family. There was no arguing that. We all came from different homes but at the end of the day we were a family. Even the new girl who became one of us a short while ago. They were all family and I'd do whatever I had to in order to make sure they were taken care of.
1. Chapter 1

**Umm, my name is Kat and this is a new story. That is all? I'm not good at these things. .**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Ino…you ready?"

Pulling my eyes from my Calculus homework, I glanced at my older sister through tired eyes. She looked just as tired, hands shoved into the pockets of her worn jacket. I could tell by the condescending way she watched me that she wasn't happy with what I was doing. But I was past the point of caring.

This wasn't my first time and it wouldn't be my last.

Closing my books, I pushed them to the foot of my bed and stood catching the jacket she threw at me. "Thanks," I mumbled, grabbing my keys from the dresser beside the bed. She let me go first, closing our door behind me. The soft creak of another door caught our attention.

Turning around, we saw our younger brother peeking his head outside the door. I nodded for Temari to go downstairs already making my way into the other room. "Where are you going sis?" Ichiro asked, fist rubbing his eyes tiredly. With a frown, I scratched the top of his head before nodding to his bunk, "You need to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning alright?"

He scowled, green eyes staring back into my own. With a glare at the floor, he turned away and mumbled, "I know where you go at night Ino. Don't think I'm stupid."

Broken smile pulling at my lips, I gripped his chin, forcing him to look at me. Voice soft as to not wake the others, I whispered, "You know why I'm doing this right? It's not because I want to but because I have to."

"There's gotta be something better than _this_ ," he hissed, earning a frown from me.

Of all of my siblings here, Ichiro was probably the hardest for me to live with. Not because I didn't love him but because he was always on my case. I knew he wasn't doing it to be rude but sometimes having an overprotective little brother riding your ass about every little thing had its taxing moments.

Time was running out and Temari would come get me if I took too long. Dragging my fingers through my hair, I sighed and rose to my feet. "Look, now isn't a good time please. We can talk about it later, alright?" I assured him, fingers brushing back his hair.

"Sure Ino," he brushed me off, turning to go back in the room before closing it softly in my face.

I wouldn't hold it against him. I knew he was just looking out for me and I appreciated it but I didn't need him worrying about me, not when I was too busy worrying about everyone else, him included. I had things I needed to take care of for the sake of everyone here and I'd do it until I didn't have to anymore.

Closing the front door behind me, I winced at how cold it was. Sure I had the jacket that Temari had given me but it wouldn't be enough. With my tattered jeans, worn down sneakers and thin ass shirt, I could only take so much. Temari was waiting for me at the end of the street. She didn't look at me as I walked past her but I could tell she was following me from the soft echoing footsteps. We walked in silence for about a solid twenty minutes before Temari stopped me.

Tugging on my shoulder, she pulled me into a tight hug which I eagerly returned. Biting my lip to stifle any sobs, I squeezed her until I was ready to let go. "I'm okay," I quickly rushed out, fingers brushing away any tears that had managed to slip out. Squeezing my shoulders, she looked me in the eyes and whispered, "You know you don't have to keep doing this Ino. Of all of us here, you shouldn't be the one having to do this. Hell…I'll even do it myself if—"

"No," I quickly cut her off, "I need to do this. Just…we just need to hold out a little while longer, okay?"

I could tell she wanted to fight me more on this but we were short enough on time as it is. I just wanted to get this over with so I could go back home and sleep to forget any of tonight ever happened. With a forced smile, I placed a soft kiss on her cheek and pulled away, "I know the routine. No more than twenty minutes each and if I'm not back you'll come and get me."

"That's my girl," she nodded before tugging me into one last hug, "Stay safe kid."

I nodded and with a toss of my hand, I strode up the front steps to the apartment, checking the scrap of paper in my pocket to make sure I was in the right place. I knocked on the door releasing a nervous breath when I saw the knob twist.

And older man, probably old enough to be my father opened the door. Cigarette pressed between his lips, he tugged it away, blowing an unnecessary amount of smoke into my face. Scrunching up my nose, I mumbled darkly, "Are we going to do this or what?"

Yellow teeth revealing themselves, he chuckled. "I like you already girl." Brushing past him, I slipped into the dark apartment, hating myself a little more already.

* * *

"Kaya…Ryu…that's enough. No more running. Sit down so we can eat. Sora…Ichiro you guys come downstairs!"

This was my life just about every morning. Screaming after my younger siblings to make sure they were all doing what they were supposed to. Somedays it was easy and others it was downright hell. A tug on my pants leg distracted me from the food I was currently stirring. Glancing down briefly, I smiled at the soft brown eyes and silly smile greeting me from the floor.

"Up…up!" The youngest of our crew begged from the floor.

Shaking my head, I reached up to the cabinet to grab some plates. "Not now Yuki, I've gotta finish breakfast." The soft whines coming from the floor made me stop briefly but I fought to ignore the whimpers for as long as I could. But before I could break under pressure Temari stepped in and scooped her up, fingers wiggling at her tummy earning a fit of giggles, "Leave her alone you little brat."

I mouthed a thanks to Temari who only gave me a knowing smile.

"Downstairs brats! Breakfast is just about ready!" She screamed up the stairs, placing Yuki in the highchair and fastening her bib. Walking back over she took the plates from me, helping me prepare everything. One by one, the kids came downstairs. Kaya and Ryu skipped happily downstairs smiling at me and giving me hugs before hopping into their chairs. Sora was next, yawn falling from his lips as he nodded good morning.

Lastly was Ichiro. We made quick eye contact and as if nothing had happened last night, I smiled and tossed out, "Morning. How did you—"

"Save it," he mumbled, tearing his eyes from mine as he plopped down in his chair.

I sighed, knowing that we'd have to sit and talk about it later. For now, I just needed to get everyone fed and the let them know of the news that our _'grandmother'_ had instructed me to pass along. Setting everyone's plates in front of them, I cleared my throat and waited for everyone to watch me.

"So I've got some news for everyone," I started, taking up a small spoon as I fed Yuki.

Wide eyes from the younger ones was expected while Sora and Ichiro didn't seem to care much either way. Teenage boys and their careless attitudes.

"Are we getting a puppy?" Kaya asked, hazel eyes glistening widely.

"Ooh! I want a puppy too sis!" Ryu added just as excitedly, cramming his mouth with eggs.

I shook my head, pausing in Yuki's feeding to wipe her mouth. "No…for like the _hundredth_ time. No dogs. Sora's allergic remember?" Sora only rolled his eyes, silently eating his food before smartly adding, "Even if I wasn't…we don't need another mouth to feed. We can barely afford the ones we—"

"Watch it kid," Temari warned, eyes narrowing at him before urging me to continue.

Rolling my eyes, I brushed off his comment. I understood the circumstances we were in and I knew that none of us were to blame. Things happened and unfortunately we just weren't as fortunate as we all would've liked. We were just trying to make the most of a bad situation but being young just made it harder to see that.

Starting again, I continued, "That actually brings me to the news I had for you guys. Grandmother tells me that we are having a new addition to the family."

Their eyes focused on me instantly, expressions between shock, excitement and absolute loathing.

Temari was the first to voice her shock as she blankly watched me to see if I was bluffing. "Are you serious? The old woman says we have another one coming here?" She finished with an annoyed scowl. The look on her face gave away instantly that she wasn't happy about the news.

Sora and Ichiro looked at each other before turning to me, eyes pleading that this wasn't the case. I glanced over and the next two youngest as they just smiled and cheered and continued to stuff their faces happily. "Are we getting a new brudder?!" Ryu screeched excitedly.

With a laugh, I reached over and wiped his face. "No…we're getting another big sister." He pouted, folding his arms over his chest. Kaya on the other hand was ecstatic as she squealed and clapped her hands together quickly. "Yay! More girls!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm, turning to feed Yuki some more who was currently dribbling little bits of food down her chin.

"She should be here soon, so make sure you all are behaved. Yes?"

Unanimous agreements reverberated through the kitchen. That was, from everyone except Ichiro. Pushing away from the table, he scoffed and made his way upstairs. The slam of a door was all I needed to hear to know that he was more upset than before.

I sighed, looking at Temari who just shook her head and took over feeding Yuki who was basically hysterical at this point.

Wiping my hands, I followed him upstairs, knocking on the door gently. He'd left it unlocked for me and with a steady hand, I pushed open the door. He lay on his top bunk, back facing me as he stared out the window. With a huff, I managed to tug myself up to sit beside him.

Squeezing his arm softly, I asked, "Going to talk to me?"

He didn't move. Rolling my eyes, I hovered over him, fingers teasing at his side. I smirked inwardly, hearing him stifle a laugh as he swatted my hand away, "Leave me alone Ino." I'm sure he expected it to sound more intimidating but with me weakening him by the second, he was losing his ability to fight me.

I let up the second he let a laugh escape from his lips. Tugging back some of my hair, I smiled weakly as he sat up rubbing his eyes. "Still mad at me?" I asked nervously.

Staring into his blue eyes made my heart tighten in my chest. It was odd how much we resembled each other. I called him my brother but at the end of the day, we weren't blood. None of us were. Different circumstances brought us all here to Tsunade's orphanage where we all learned to look after one another and to make our own family.

But at the end of the day, I didn't need to be blood-related to any of them. They were all my family short and simple and I'd do anything to make sure they were taken care of.

Ichiro sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before facing me. "I…I don't think it's fair that you have to do this for us Ino. You're smart and pretty and have way more going for you." Hearing his words tore me apart because he was such a smart boy. He had figured out for a while what was going on and I felt bad that he had to find out the way he did.

I knew he was looking out for me but honestly it wasn't his job. I wasn't a little kid anymore. I was old enough to make my own decisions and those primarily revolved around doing what was best to provide for my family. So to make sure they had decent clothes and good food in their mouths, I'd go without and continue to provide for them by any means necessary.

Tugging his head into my lap, I whispered, "I love you, you know that." Drawing in a shaky breath, I continued, "And sometimes…I've gotta do things that I'm not happy about or proud of. But I need to make sure you all are taken care of okay?"

His hand squeezed my own when my voice began to shake. Leaning down, I rested my head against his. Teeth grinding together, I fought back a sob, "I don't need you…I don't _want_ you worrying about me alright? I'll be just fine, don't worry. You guys are my entire world and I'll do whatever I have to do. I'm trying to move onto something better but for now…this is the best I'm going to get."

He trembled in my arms, sniffling as he squeezed me tighter.

With a broken laugh, I brushed back his hair. "Come on dork. Don't start crying on me. You're my brave little big brother, right?"

He sat up slowly, hand dragging across his eyes. He nodded carefully, still unable to look me in the eye. "Come on…let's go finish breakfast, huh?" He nodded again, hopping down from his bunk. Taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, we made our way back down and joined the others.

* * *

I stood at the door, eyes watching over the others as they played around in the yard. It wasn't too cold out and I figured with our new sibling approaching quickly, it'd be nice to greet her with everyone out front.

A hand on my shoulder caused me to jump slightly only to relax seconds later as Temari handed me a mug of warm tea.

"Sorry," she mumbled, holding Yuki in her lap as she made a grab for Temari's hair. I shook my head with a smile leaning my head to rest against the post on the steps. "Don't worry about it. Just caught me off guard is all. Thanks for the tea," I mentioned, taking a long swig and peacefully sighing as it warmed my throat.

She hummed her approval as we watched the others play in the yard happily. It always warmed my heart to see them all so happy with each other. Even though Sora and Ichiro were a little older, they always managed to tolerate playing these silly little games with Ryu and Kaya. It made me wonder if we'd all been together from the very beginning, if we would've still been just as close.

"Ino," Temari called carefully, forcing my eyes from the others for a split second. "Hm?"

She sighed, frown on her lips as she watched Yuki toy with the necklace hanging from her neck. Her silence worried me and with a gentle place of my hand on her thigh, I pressed, "What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded, drawing in a slow breath as she finally faced me. "I…I just want you to know Ino…we appreciate what you do for us." My heart pounded in my chest as I immediately ripped my eyes away from her. Hands tightening around my mug, I whispered softly, "Not now Tem. Please…"

"Ino I don't want you to keep doing this," she hissed softly, eyes hard as she tried to meet my own. But I couldn't force the contact longer than a second without feeling miserable all over again. It was the same thing every weekend and it never got easier.

Disgusting men touching me…using me however they pleased. All to make ends meet and provide for everyone.

I felt filthy and the amount of loathing I had for those men didn't even come close to the amount of disgust I had for myself. I took the offer though there were so many other options, I took the one that would bring in the most money. Because the way I saw it, this wasn't about dignity or pride or even self-respect for that matter.

I just needed the money at the end of the day and to make sure I had it, I stooped as low as I was willing to go.

Temari squeezed my thigh, reeling me back in as I began to fade. "Ino, I'm going to do whatever I have to do to end this for you. I've been asking around and looking for other openings. They won't pay as much but with you, me and the new girl working, we'll have more than enough to take care of everyone. All of this shouldn't have to fall on you."

I quickly wiped away the tears falling down my cheeks as I squeezed her hand. It calmed me, feeling her there. Knowing that she would always be there for me when I needed her.

Knowing she cared so much about this made me feel a little less like shit than I already did. So with a tearful smile, I nodded, "Thank you." Her eyes danced away from my own before flickering back, "Chin up sweetheart, I think that's our girl."

My eyes quickly darted to the long driveway as a familiar car approached us. I had to quickly rush out to keep the little ones from darting in front of Tsunade's car as they were so prone to do. A door shut and with a smile, I walked over to hug our adoptive grandmother. With a soft smile, she pulled me into a tight hug, whispering about how much she missed me.

She'd been gone for a little while now, perhaps a week or so. She had to finalize the adoption process and then proceeded to take the drive to pick up our new sister. Kaya rushed over, scrambling into her arms as she giggled, "Where is she Nana?! I wanna see her!" Ryu rushed over as he eagerly tugged on her pants leg. "Me too! Me too!"

With a warm chuckle, she brought her fingers to her lips. "Easy you two, she's here." I couldn't help my own excitement as I peeked my head over her shoulder. Tsunade motioned the girl in the car with her hand, voice calling, "Alright Sakura. Come over and meet your new family."

The door opened slowly and time seemed to slow as a girl made her way around. And when she did, I couldn't help but notice how exotically pretty she was.

Though I'm sure it wasn't her natural color, the shade of pink accentuated her stunning green eyes that much more. I literally felt the breath knocked out of me as I watched her walk over, hands deep in the pockets of her hoodie. Tsunade rested her hand on her shoulder, giving her a friendly smile before turning to face us.

"Everyone, this is Sakura. She's one of us now and make sure you all make her feel welcome. Also, she doesn't talk much and she'll need some time getting used to you but she's a sweet girl and I'm sure she'll fit in. I'm going to take your stuff up Sakura, let everyone introduce themselves and I'll be right back." Sakura nodded, eyes watching her nervously as Tsunade disappeared inside.

Everyone's eyes were on her which was probably making her extremely uncomfortable. The awkwardness didn't last for long as Ryu carefully made his way over first. With a smile, he squeezed her leg, wide eyes peeking up at her. "Sakwa is a pretty name! I'm Ryu, do you like my name too!" Sakura blinked slowly and with a nervous smile, she nodded.

He only squealed more and proceeded to rub his face against her leg. This invited Kaya over who was a bit more reserved with people she didn't know. Curiously, she tapped Sakura's leg. "My names Kaya…is it okay if I touch your hair?"

I couldn't help but giggle at the odd question. Surprisingly enough, Sakura carefully stooped down to the ground and dipped her head. Carefully, Kaya reached out, fingers gently rubbing Sakura's hair. A huge smile worked its way onto her face as she turned to Ryu, "It's so soft! You gotta touch it!"

Temari walked over and chuckled, hoisting Yuki onto her hip. "Alright guys, don't be weird. You'll scare her away." Sora and Ichiro walked over, formally introducing themselves and shaking her hand. I rolled my eyes, knowing that the two of them were fully capable of being more friendly than that.

Temari smiled, and introduced herself and Yuki to which Sakura returned with a smile. That just left me then.

Smile dancing on my lips, I took a friendlier approach and gently pulled her into a hug. "Nice to meet you Sakura. I'm Ino, don't hesitate to come talk to me about anything alright?" My smile widened as Sakura's cheeks flushed nervously when I pulled away. She nodded, still not comfortable enough to speak yet but that was fine. I wouldn't rush.

Tsunade appeared in the doorway moments later as she whistled for everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, come inside! I've got a surprise for you!" She added, peaking everyone's interest. She disappeared back inside and the others began to follow suit.

"Come on Sakwa! Let's go!" Kaya and Ryu happily tugged her along with Sakura stumbling after them inside. A laugh fell from my lips as I closed the door behind us, eager to see what the surprise was.

* * *

 **New story. Don't we just hate those. I know I do. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Read, review, eat beef stew. #SorryNotSorry But I'll see your awesome faces in the next chapter. Beeteedubs, I added this story to the poll which is now located in my profile. Vote for your next chapters kids! Love you oodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So you all have been waiting ever so patiently for this second chapter. I started the second chapter a while ago and of course it slipped my thoughts but you all can see it, I've made a comeback. It's lit kids, I'm making shit happen for ya'll.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Wait, we're moving?"

The question itself was simple but my thoughts were far too jumbled to make sense of any of it. First official question? How in the hell could we even _afford_ to move in the first place? And secondly, just where would we be moving to? A new city, a new state? The possibilities were endless.

I'm sure Tsunade could read our curiosity, knowing fully well that we'd have many questions. I parted my lips, already having my first waiting impatiently at the tip of my tongue but her knowing smile only forced me to remain silent.

"Since I'm assuming you all have many questions, I'll do my best to answer everything now. First, after working at my job for so long, I got a nice little bonus and along with it, partially paid housing," she beamed excitedly, setting Yuki in her lap as the youngest began squirming about excitedly, earning a smile from Tsunade.

"Now," she began again with a clear of her throat, "I'll only have to pay half of the mortgage for the home and as long as I work for the company, they pay the rest. We won't be moving just yet, they want to make sure things are up and running well but I've seen it. It's absolutely beautiful and you'll have much more space now."

Something about it didn't sit right with me and perhaps it was just an unnecessary fear but I'd keep my worries to myself. No need to trouble anyone else.

Sora, who looks like he was on the edge of his seat with a question, waited patiently before asking, "Okay so, like...are we going to switch school or something?" Tsunade only chuckled, shaking her head slowly, "No, same school. It's even closer to the middle school so you boys won't have far to walk. Just a few blocks down."

I bit my lip, secretly wishing that I didn't have to go back to that hellhole of a school.

It could be worse I suppose but I swear the place was full of some of the most pretentious and self-righteous brats that I had ever met in my life. You could be the most quiet and friendliest kid in school and they'd still mess with you to get a few laughs.

I was already dreading going back on Monday knowing I'd be a target as always.

"One last little surprise, I got my first bonus today. I thought we could go out for dinner and then do a bit of shopping, get you all some new clothes and such," she added with a happy little smile as she gently brushed back Yuki's hair.

That was definitely a surprise.

The boys were instantly excited, Ichiro and Sora already planning outfits in their heads I'm sure. Kaya and Ryu, innocent as ever only chirped excitedly about wanted backpacks with their favorite cartoon characters on them. Of course they didn't care much about fashion. They were only concerned with having a good time, as kids should be.

Temari and I however, knew better.

I suppose in middle school it wasn't too bad but high school was different. You couldn't just be wear whatever you managed to throw together one day and show up in top notch shit the next. The social hierarchy of high school wouldn't allow it. If anything, it'd only make me that much more of a target in a place where I literally sought to be invisible.

Let's be real, I'm sure I was more than capable of living up to a high school teenager's beauty standards but everything about those girls just seemed so shallow and fake.

I wanted nothing to do with it.

Knowing Tsunade though, she'd find a way to convince me to get at least one outfit. Which would be fine, I'd just save it for a random day, maybe a half day so no one would see me in it for long. Nonetheless, I suppose at the end of the day, the surprise was a good one and it was good news so I'd be grateful.

Rising from the table, Tsunade at me, "Ino, why don't you help Sakura unpack her things? I'm sure you'd like to get to know her better."

I nodded, smiling softly at Sakura and motioning for her to follow me upstairs. Make the quick trek upstairs, I cracked open the door to the room Temari and I shared. There was an empty bunk with Sakura's things already placed neatly on top, surely Tsunade's doing.

"That'll be your bed there," I pointed with a smile, waiting as she slowly stepped into the room, curious green eyes scanning about.

There was something fascinating about the way she moved about. Slowly yet graceful all the same. Hands in the pocket of her hoodie, she pulled one out to run her fingers along the bed. Turning around in my direction, I watched as she stood there, eyes looking past me. The sudden grip on my shoulder nearly caused me to jump, only to see Tsunade watching us with a smile.

She shut the door behind us which was odd and the sad smile on her lips as she turned to us only made me worry more.

"Grandma, is everything alright?" I asked, eyes already reflecting my worry. She smiled, the one she always gave me when she didn't want me worrying. Patting my head, she motioned for Sakura and I to sit on her bed as she cleared her throat. "Ino, there's something I want you to know," she began, tone switching from a friendly familiarity to a strict seriousness.

I nodded, giving away that I was listening.

"I'm going to need your help with something and I can only trust you to do this for me. Okay?" Another nod was my only response as I waited for her to continue again.

Fingers gripping Sakura's shoulder, she began, "Sakura, in case you haven't noticed, doesn't talk much. Reason being is...because she has autism." Well this was definitely news. Eyes widening, I couldn't help but look at Sakura who stared at me as well, eyes reflecting only unbridled curiosity.

I had questions but for the Sakura's sake, I didn't want to ask them in front of her. I didn't want to offend her or anything but Tsunade only flashed me a warm smile to squash my fears, "Don't worry. She isn't easily offended or anything. She's actually a pretty sweet and laidback kind of girl. My only thing is, sometimes she doesn't interact well and she can get pretty worked up. You're the most easygoing of all of us and I think you'd be good company for her. She talks a little once she warms up to you which I'm sure will be pretty soon."

I took in all of the information at once, processing everything as quickly as I could so I could listen to anything else she might have to say.

"She struggles a little with reading so if she needs help with that, I'm sure you could handle it. I honestly just wanted her to have someone to go to if I'm not around at the moment. If it's too much to handle I can-"

"I can do it," I rushed out, eyes turning back to Sakura.

I gently reached over, slowly lacing my fingers with hers. The second our skin made contact, she was frowning at our hands, unsure of the reaction. As gently as I could, I rubbed my thumb against the back of her hand and when her eyes finally clashed with mine, I watched in awe as understanding rushed across her face.

She smiled softly, eyes looking down at our hands as she softly whispered, "Ino."

Something inside of me broke as I reached over to pull her into a hug but in the short time it took her to smile, she shut down even faster. Tugging back her hand, she moved from the bed, hard frown on her lips as she made a small noise of disapproval. Did I do something wrong? I asked myself, wondering why her eyes now reflected fear instead of happiness.

Tsunade gripped her shoulder softly, giving her a reassuring smile as she added, "It's alright dear. Ino won't hurt you, I promise. She just wanted to give you a hug but you don't have to right now, okay?" Sakura only stood there, watching me intently as if she was waiting for me to try some other foreign gesture.

"How about for now? Just stick with what works okay Ino," Tsunade released Sakura before making her way over to me.

I understood immediately. Sakura wasn't quite ready for anything to extreme or intimate. To get her to open up would take lots of time, understanding and most of all, patience. It made sense why she asked me and not Temari, knowing that she could only handle so much with the little ones already. So for now, as Tsunade said, I'd stick with what works.

Extending my hand, I waited, letting her decide whether or not she wanted to grab my hand.

She made no move to grab my own so with another shift closer, I was able to brush my fingers along hers. She registered the feeling, eyes now trailing back to my hand as she observed with a childlike wonder. It was astonishing, watching her. I felt as if I could see inside her mind, watching as each gear clicked together as she processed the gesture into parts.

Stepping closer now, I slipped my fingers between the spaces of her own and slowly closed my hand with hers.

I gave her a few minutes, watching as she went through a short period of frowning and furrowing her brow in concentration. Pulling her eyes to me, she repeated as a question, "Ino?" Feeling my smile pull at my cheeks, I nodded happily and repeated, "Ino. That's right."

And in that moment, I watched as she understood who I was.

Her green eyes softened as she tightened her hand with mine and smiled as she watched the joining between us. She whispered my name again and I was finally able to realize why I had been picked to do this. And even as Tsunade left us alone as we stood in the center of the room, saying nothing but feeling everything, I had a feeling…

That I'd come to need Sakura way more than she'd need me.

* * *

Dinner had been great and the shopping was trying as expected but I ate enough to be satisfied and I managed to get a few closed as opposed to the one outfit I planned on.

So here it was, Monday morning and I was already wishing that the day was over.

Fingers working the suds from my shampoo through my hair, I sighed, bracing myself as I stood there allowing the water to wash away any sliver of pity I had for myself. Would my day be hard? Of course it would be. A hard time never seemed to hang far from where I slept. However, I felt like someone was about to get it way harder than I was.

Sakura.

Not only was she new but the fact that she didn't speak often and didn't work well with sudden interactions would make the kids at our school that much more desperate to hurt her feelings. I had to make sure I kept an eye on her, a very close eye.

I rushed through the rest of my shower, drying off and making my way back into our room. It was empty.

Both Temari and Sakura had already woken up and were downstairs having breakfast with the others I presumed. It was only myself that had struggled from bed this morning after spending the night considering every possible thing that could go wrong today.

I eyed the clothes we purchased yesterday, biting my lip as I pondered which would draw the least attention.

Slipping into a pair of dark jeans, all black rainboots and a new slim fitting hoodie that I had picked up. I could see from our window that it was raining and it would've served no real purpose to dry my hair. I didn't like to carry umbrellas and only usually wore my hoods when it got really cold. Plus, if I decided to dry it later, there were plenty in the girls locker room by the pool.

Content with my attire, I was surprised how much one new item could make me look like a whole new person. Feeling a little adventurous, after teetering on the idea for a few minutes, I decided a pair of studded earrings would make me look at least semi-decent.

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, decided that I would more than likely dry my hair at school and grabbed my bag before making my way downstairs.

"There you are Ino. You should hurry, you don't have much time to eat anything," Tsunade told me, never looking up from her paper but she knew it was me all the same. I glanced at the clock on the wall, scowling as I shook my head and grabbed a banana from the bowl in the center of the table, "This should last me till lunch, I'm not super hungry anyways so it's fine."

Everyone else had eaten and were engaged in casual breakfast table conversation. Except for Sakura whose eyes were watching me as her head cocked slightly to the side.

Had she been waiting for me?

I smiled, walking over and squeezing her shoulder as I whispered, "We're going to try and have a good day today. Okay?" She nodded, eyes pulling away as she became fascinated with the over enthusiastic reactions from Yuki. Clapping her hands and cheering as Temari fed her, she was without a doubt, the happiest person at this table.

Another glance at the clock and I knew it was time.

"Alright you two, let's go," I calmly told Sakura and Temari. They followed silently as we waved our goodbyes to everyone else before slipping out the door. Temari walked beside me with Sakura only a step or so behind us.

Eyes switching to the girl beside me, I arched my brow when she didn't speak, "What's with you this morning?"

Blueish green eyes locking with my own, she sighed and whispered only so I could hear. "What's with the new kid? She shy or something?" I glanced back at Sakura who was far more interested in the cars passing us on the street than our actual conversation. Figuring it wouldn't hurt for Temari to know, I whispered back, "She has autism. She's a little hesitant around new people and takes a while to say things but other than that, Grandmother said she's really nice."

A hum of acknowledgement was her response until she added, "Do you think someone's going to try to do something to her?"

Teeth tugging my lip, I couldn't help but nod. I mean, that's basically how it worked right? New kids or anyone not worthy in the eyes of the popular pricks at school paid hell for it. I wouldn't put it past Tenten and her gang to try and harm Sakura in one way or another.

They were the nastiest group of kids I'd ever met and I'd met some pretty rotten kids.

Their parents had money and that's pretty much all it took to make them the head honchos of the school. They got what they wanted and made sure to flaunt it. I wasn't impressed in the least and I suppose that's why I was always on Tenten's hit list.

She could wear all the fancy clothes she wanted, be cheer captain for two years in a row and have every boy dangling from her finger but it wouldn't make her any less of a bitch.

I could survive it though. Sakura was my priority at this point and I needed to make sure nothing went wrong on her first day. With each step that I took once the building appeared in my sights, I could feel my stomach tossing nervously. Temari didn't have any classes with me which sucked but it was only because she was a grade above me. A senior who'd be graduating next year.

However, I had gotten the chance to look over Sakura's schedule and thankfully all of her classes were with mine. The one class we didn't have together was English because she'd be getting extra help with hers. I'm sure if push came to shove, I could always show her a thing or two. My grades were average besides English and History because for whatever reason, I could remember dates, wars and presidents like nobody's business.

Soon we were walking through the large double doors of Lakeholm High, greeted instantly with the sights of students making their way through the halls.

Teachers sipped coffee as they went to grab their mail from the office, a custodian pushed his cart down the hall, eyes heavy from lack of sleep. Banners hung in the hall and from the grand staircase with talks of club activities and among them was a large banner welcoming us back from summer vacation. Even though we'd been back for nearly two weeks now.

"You know my schedule, come find me if you need me," Temari reminded me with a firm squeeze of my shoulder, "And you, stick close to Ino alright? She'll look out for you." She directed the last part to Sakura who nodded slowly and turned to stare in amazement at the building around her.

With a nod and a promise to see her at lunch, I waved her off before motioning for Sakura to follow.

None of Tenten and her posse were in my first two classes, leaving me and Sakura a decent portion of the day to be left alone. None of the others really bothered with me anyways, save for one kid who was always kind enough to talk to me, Haku.

Quiet kid who never really talked much but was nice all the same.

Our first class was some sort of Algebra or another. I stopped at desk of our teacher, introducing her to Sakura. I was able to claim two empty seats in the back, knowing they hadn't been claimed by anyone else. Grabbing Sakura a text book, I sat beside her with a smile.

She took the book, flipping through pages while we waited for class to start. The time trickled by slowly as the other students began to trickle in, some alone and others with friends.

Sakura and I got a few odd stares and the occasional whisper throughout class but other than that, things ran pretty smoothly. Something else out there must've been feeding on someone else's bad luck today because as the day rolled on, nothing bad had happened.

Tenten and her group had some sort of cheer meeting today and the boys they hung with had already begun skipping.

I wouldn't dare think for one second however that it would all end here. I'm sure that tomorrow would bring all kinds of chaos but at least I could mentally prepare for it. I was more grateful for Sakura than myself though.

I could care less if my day was shitty, just as long as she was doing alright.

* * *

Everyone was asleep, or at least I hoped they were.

School nights were usually safe for me but when I had missed out one weekend a few weeks ago, I had to find time to make it up. Figuring tonight was as good a time as any, I sighed, rising from my bunk as I quietly crept over to Sakura's bunk.

She was fast asleep, breathing soft as she dreamt peacefully. I couldn't help but run my fingers through her hair, marvelling at how soft it was.

But I couldn't stay long, time was of the essence, especially if I planned on making it back before dawn. Ripping my hand away, I peeked over at Temari's sleeping figure, smiling at the soft snores coming from her bunk. She slept the heaviest and it only made nights like these that much easier to sneak out. She already wasn't fond of my situation to begin with and if she found out it was happening more than the measly two days of the weekend, she'd be livid.

Taking advantage of her exhausted state, I gently shut the door behind me. I made my way downstairs, knowing that it would be smarter than making a bunch of ruckus upstairs.

I freshened up, splashing water on my face and putting on plenty of deodorant. I didn't smell but I figured I a little perfume wouldn't hurt. I quickly ran my toothbrush through my mouth, adding mouthwash for good measure. Pulling my hair into a low ponytail, I sighed, accepting that I should probably go ahead and leave.

Just as I was heading for the door, the creak of stairs made me freeze.

Eyes snapping back, I cursed, not prepared to cover my ass just yet. But when I saw a curious-eyed Sakura peek her head over the rail, I relaxed and released my grip on the doorknob. "Hey," I started, giving her a small smile, "You should be in bed."

She cocked her head, carefully creeping down the steps as I had only a short while ago. Though she didn't say it, I could see the question in her eyes.

She wouldn't understand if I told her, not completely anyway. Biting my lip, I squeezed her shoulder, much like Tsunade had done, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon alright? Just...go back to sleep and I'll be back before morning." I didn't have to tell her not to tell anyone I was gone but I hoped she would understand that it's what I would've wanted.

Twisting the knob, I smiled at her again and turned to leave but she a quiet whimper prevented me from moving any further.

I turned back to see her looking confused and a little hurt. Extending her hand to me, with another whine she called my name. I stared at her hand, heart throbbing painfully as I reached out and laced my fingers with hers. The smile she gave me was broken, confused and her eyes reflected all of it.

I could feel the stinging in my own eyes as I reached my hand slowly for her shoulder. I reached up, pressing my lips to her cheek before pulling away.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," I told her, hoping she'd understand .

But the longer I held her gaze as her eyes asked me why I was abandoning her, I couldn't help but tear my hand away and rush out the door. I'd never hurt anyone, not in my entire seventeen years of living. And yet, after only a few days with Sakura, I'd managed to hurt her in just a few minutes.

Those weren't my intentions and it's the main reason why I kept this from the rest of the family.

I didn't need anyone hurting because of me. I didn't need anyone to feel sorry for me. I knew what I was doing and regardless of whether or not it was the right thing do, I'd continue my sinful work until I didn't have to anymore. So I ran, legs burning and chest pounding as I forced myself to run to till I couldn't anymore.

Leaning against the bus stop, I waited, eyes coldly staring at the sky as I cursed whatever had brought me such an ill fate. And I couldn't help but think, that none of this would've happened if my father would've just killed me off too. Memories began pouring in at how I hid under the bed, eyes shut as I heard my father stumble into my room looking for me, obviously drunk and dangerously angry.

Of course, my mother had stopped him, screaming for him to get out and he didn't take it well. He never did.

I thought it was over, when the screaming died down. But when the sound of gunshots sprang through our home in the middle of the night, I knew that it was only the beginning of my bad luck. Ever since that night, my life has been a complete mess and nights like these left me wondering if it was even worth living.

But every time my mind grew dark, my heart would remind me that I had people to live for. Brothers and sisters, a grandmother and one good friend who needed me. And on this night in particular, as I climbed into the car of my _rendezvous_ for the night, I couldn't help but think of the one person who had needed me the most tonight.

The same person who I had promised to look out for had been left alone in the dark, wondering why I didn't stay. And just thinking about it had me in tears the rest of the night.

* * *

 _ **I've noticed that my stories are always dark in one way or another but honestly, I like it. This story is going to be sad as hell, I see it already. Sorry for making you guys wait so long for the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Also, don't forget the poll which you can find at the very top of my bio. Vote for your next chapter kids! I am giving you ultimate power! Kat loves your faces!**_


End file.
